


Heart of Novocaine

by kaycrow



Series: Sons of Anarchy x Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And violence, Biker!Jon, jon and sansa taking take of their sibblings, jon is a men of mayhem, margaery and loras will make a cameo later on, maybe around ch4 or 5, more tags to be added later on, the starks move to charming, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaycrow/pseuds/kaycrow
Summary: After loosing her mother and elder brother in an accident, Sansa takes her younger siblings and moves in with Jon, who lives in Charming, to start anew, amidst from and the suffering and heartache from the past. But can she adapt to Jon’s dangerous lifestyle? And what if her “past” comes looking for her? And for how long will she be able to abstain herself from the alluring advances of Jax?Sons of Anarchy x Game of Thrones AU (canon-divergent)





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be mention of minor-characters death. And swearing, but it's SAMCRO, so... it's expected!  
Every chapter will be named after songs that inspired me to write this story, by either tittle or lyrics, so it'll be fun for you to try to guess it. The story tittle is by Halestorm, go take a look at it, it's pretty amazing.

## 

## Chapter One - Far from Home

Sansa raised her head to the skies, and closed her eyes. It was a grim day, as it was past midday and the sun wouldn’t shine through the dark heavy clouds, and the cold breeze puncture through her skin, her blood, her bones. It was a grim day, for grim matters.

Sansa looked to her left, where Arya stood. Arya raised her head, giving her a simple tight-lipped smile, an understanding smile, and took her hand in hers, squeezing gently. When Arya adverted her gaze, Sansa looked to her left, where her brothers where. Jon’s shoulder brushed against her arm, as he was now smaller than her a few inches. He’d taken hold of Rickon by his shoulder, pulling the youngest of the pack closer to him. Bran stood by their side, is face void of any emotion.

All dressed in black, two graves freshly dug and filled in front of them.

A drunken driver. A car crash. A massacre. No survivors. That’s how she was told she had lost her mother and brother Robb, less than a year after loosing her father.

The world was cruel to the Starks, it had always been. But as long as the family stood together, as a unit, they could endure all the obstacles that were thrown at them. That’s what Ned used to say. And when he died, leaving them stripped from their shield, Catlyn and Robb joined forces and ran the company her father had built, a company that was facing serious difficulties. Now, with them gone, her only solution was to sell all of their belongings in order to pay the dept, and sell the company. She couldn’t run it without Robb, anyway. And she couldn’t take care of her siblings alone, so Jon had offered her to move in with him, and she had accepted it.

So, in the two weeks that passed since her mother and brother’s death, Jon had stayed behind to found them a place that would be fit for all of them, leaving Sansa to deal, alone, with the funeral and the legal bureaucracies that involved selling all of her family legacy. In between packing what was left, finishing paperwork and signing deals, Sansa barely had any time to assimilate what was happening, as she was running in auto-pilot and coffee.

**“We need to go now if we want to get there before dark” **Jon said, facing her, to which Sansa simply nodded. The ride to Charming was long, and since Jon brought his bike Sansa would be the one driving the car down to California.

*~*~*~*

Sansa let her last bag fall into the floor in a thud, taking in her surroundings for the first time since they started unloading. The mid-century house Jon had rented for them was in good conditions, but it was outdated. The furniture was old, dark and sturdy, and every room had colors and patterns that didn’t quite match one another. Not to mention that in the two weeks that Jon had already stayed there, he made a mess of it, with empty beer bottles and take out boxes scattered through the living room’s every surface, and as she reached through the dark-green linen couch pillows, she pulled out a lacy hot pink thong, which she immediately threw away, grunting in disgust.

**“Eww, Jon!”** She rubbed her hand fast on her jeans, as Jon simply chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable with her discovery

**“Me and the boys had a party last night, won’t happen again”** he said, apologetic, as she raised her brow, looking at him clearly annoyed

_**The boys**._ Jon left the Starks household when he was 14, and moved in with his mother to Charming, California. There he apparently made friends with a group of 16 year-old wanna-be bikers, whom she couldn’t remember the names, and as they finished high school they joined the town’s biker club, Sons of Anarchy. Now, Jon worked in the auto shop that belonged to the president of the club, and the group spent most of their waking hours together, either working or partying.

**“This place’s a shithole”** Arya stated, as she walked through them with two duffle bags thrown over her shoulders

**“Arya!”** Sansa scolded, her stare firm but stern **“It has potential, maybe we can make it better over time. New furniture, a fresh coat of paint, the boys can take care of the front yard-”**

**“Don’t count on it, sis”** Rickon replied as he passed them by, his eyes glued on his phone, as Bran simply shrugged, too busy carrying an heavy box of books to even dignify them with a spoken answer.

Sansa grabbed a black trash bag and started to pick up the empty bottles that were spread all over the place, the mess all around her was starting to make her feel anxious.

**“So, what’s for dinner?”** she asked Jon, but as she looked to him she noticed he was on the phone. He hung up, and smiled weakly at her with guilty eyes, as he tapped his phone against his hand, a nervous tic he had since she could remember.

**“Jax called, they need me in the club”**

If Sansa could shoot daggers with her eyes, Jon would be dead on the stop. He moved closer to her before she could start screaming at him, and he held her steady by her shoulders, speaking low so that the younglings could not hear them.

**“It’ll only be for a couple hours, I swear, he wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important”**

Sansa sighed **“I need you too. We need you. Things have to change, Jon. What happens when I get a job?”**

**“Speaking of which”** Jon shot her one of his rare, mischievous grins, making her instantly roll her eyes **“Gemma wants to hire someone to help with the shop paperwork, and I told them of your degree, so Jax said if you want the job, it’s yours”**

Sansa felt herself calming down, and she smiled gently at her brother **“You got me a job?”**

**“Well, technically, Jax did, I just suggested your name”** Jon said, as he grabbed his kutte and slipped it on. **“So, don’t forget to thank your new boss when you see him tomorrow, ‘kay?”**

**“I sure will, biker boy”** Sansa teased jokingly

**“I’m gonna regret this, ain’t I?”** he asked, exasperated, as he ran his hand through his thick black curls, and Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction to her provocation. He was more alike Robb than she’d ever expected.

**“Calm down Jon, unlike Margaery, I don’t have a bikers fetish”**

Jon first made a disgusted face, but then her words sunk in and he raised his eyebrow, curious **“Margaery has a what!?”**

**“Ugh, just leave already!”** Sansa said, faking annoyance, as she pushed him out the door and closed it quickly behind him, smiling as she went back into cleaning the house. 

*~*~*~*

Sansa set the car into parking, coming to an halt. She looked at her watch, noticing it marked a quarter to nine. She’d arrived early, but there was people walking around the garage already, so she exited the vehicle, old metal screeching as she opened the door.

As she came closer to the shop she could feel all those curious eyes glancing at her, gruff-looking men twice her age wondering her up and down.

**“Hello, sweetheart”** one of them shouted, a younger man with a short mohawk and a devilish smile, as the rest of them laugh. Sansa raised her perfectly trimmed brow at him, defiantly, and instead of ignore him or scold him, like she would do, she pulled out a Marge card, and shot the men the most sweet - yet provoking - smile she could muster as she opened the entrance door.

**“Good morning to you too”** she said, sliding through the door as it closed behind her, fully aware of the slack-jawed men she left behind

There was a woman behind the counter, eyes scanning through some receipts as she expertly moved them in between her fingers, using the other hand to bring a cigarette up to her lips, inhaling deeply, her bony cheeks hollowing as she raised her eyes towards Sansa.

Sansa closed the distance and raised her hand at the older woman **“Hi, I’m Sansa, Jon’s sister. I’m here for the accounting job…?”**

The woman didn’t move. She looked her up and down, as she puffed out the smoke, taking in her’s features, and in that moment Sansa was glad she’d opted for a simple black shirt, jeans and sneakers. The woman’s lips curled upwards, and she nodded as she dropped the papers and reached for her hand **“Gemma”**

Sansa smiled gently to her new boss, and the woman waved to her to follow. Gemma was lean and tall, and she looked all the way what she’d imagined a biker’s wife would look like. Long, styled hair, tattoos on her exposed chest, a cleavage that left barely nothing to the imagination, leather pants with an adorned buckled belt and high heel boots. She looked like a Van Halen groupie.

**“You don’t look like Jon”** Gemma remarked, and Sansa chuckled

**“Yeah, I hear that a lot. I look a lot like my mom…”** Sansa voice dropped, as she felt her heart clenched at the thought of her mother, hauntingly beautiful, now six-feet under. Gemma turned around, facing her with a compassionate smile.

**“She must’ve been a beautiful woman, then”**

**“And pretty badass, too”** Sansa added, thinking of how Catlyn would rule the house with an iron fist

**“I hope you have some of that in you, ‘cause these boys can be pretty handful” **Gemma said, as she pushed the door open, leading Sansa inside an office. Sansa furrowed her eyes, confused, and Gemma explained **“In here, we mix family and business, and we take care of our own. You’ll see that soon enough, but for now, let’s concentrate in cleaning this mess”**

*~*~*~*

Jax rushed towards the shop’s office, looking for Gemma, his self-assured throttle a sign of his good mood.

**“Hey Ma-”**

**“She’s not here”** an unknown voice called from inside the office, before he turned the corner and entered the room. He froze under the door arch, unable to move forward, or leave. 

Jax knew Jon’s sister was the new employee, hell, he was the one that came up with that idea, but for the past couple days she had been working there, he had been either running around for the club or visiting his son, so it was the first time he was face-to-face with her. And what a face.

She was sat down by the desk parallel to his mother’s, too lost in the accounting books to acknowledge his presence. Her auburn hair, long and wild, cascaded down her shoulders, in contrast to her dark blue shirt, that in its simplicity only emphasized more her porcelain skin and the most stunning set of bright eyes he had ever seen.

She was nibbling lightly at the end of the pen in her hand, and Jax could feel himself grin at the thought of what else he would love to see those full lips wrapped around.

Jax cleared his throat, hoping she would finally noticed him there, too afraid to let his mind wander anymore on the thoughts that involved the beautiful stranger in front of him. 

**“Hi there”** he called, and she looked up. And he was a goner.

Her bright blue eyes staring wide at his, her mouth slightly open, lacking a pen, as she first noticed him standing there, by the door. He bravely kept the steady eye-contact, his brows rising as he smiled smugly, waiting for any kind of embarrassed reaction from her. Instead, her eyes softened as her lips curled into a mesmerizing smile.

**“Hi”** her voice is as sweet as a hummingbird, Jax thought, as he moved closer to her, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk, his legs sprawled out and his fingers entwined over his torso

**“So, you’re Jon’s baby sis, huh?”**

She rolled her eyes quickly at him, obviously amused by his teasing, as the sweet smile never left her lips **“My name is Sansa”**

Sansa. An unusual name for an unusual good-looking woman.

**“Jax”** he replied, as he pulled the cigarette box out of his pocket, grabbing a stick in between two fingers.

He noticed her gaze drifting from his face to his hand, and as she leaned back on her chair she looked up to his eyes again.

**“So, it’s you I have to thank for the job, then”** she remarked, and he simply shrugged

**“Jon said you’re good with numbers”**

She chuckled **“I hope to live to that high expectations”**

Jax was about to bring the cigarette to his lips, but stopped, just inches away. The corner of his mouth curled up slightly, as he tried not to show too much how he was amused by her smart teases. He licked his bottom lip as his eyes never left hers, a hum escaping him **“And some”**

Sansa looked away from his gaze into her papers, still smirking as a flush of heat rose from her neck into her cheeks **“Gemma’s out, running errands. She’ll be back in an hour or so”**

Jax pulled the cigarette into his lips and pushed himself up using the armrests, turning to the door as he lighted up the stick. He then turned around, puffing out the smoke before he smiled cheeky and winked **“See ya‘round, Red”**

She let out a loud laugh, her eyes and nose crinkled in pure amusement, and when Jax thought Sansa couldn’t be more arousing she spoke, her voice sweet and flirtatious as a purr

**“Bye, Boss”**


	2. Chapter Two - Bird on the Wire

## 

## Chapter Two - Bird on the Wire

Sansa sat down on top of her bed covers, crossing her legs under herself, waiting for Margaery to accept the video call. She looked to her side, watching as Arya was sound asleep, with her back turned to her. In her younger years, she had always complained having to share her room with her sister, and now, both grown-ass women, had to share a **_bed._** A fucking bed. Thank god it was a big, double bed, or Sansa would’ve rather slept on the floor. Arya was a lousy bed companion, and during the night would throw her legs on top of Sansa’s, or somehow she would manage to slap Sansa on her face and chest. And there was also the matter of the drunk snoring, something Sansa had experienced the last time they went camping, when they stole their parents a couple bottles of whiskey and played drinking games.

**“Hellooo, earth to Sans!?”** Margaery high pitched voice echoed through the phone, calling Sansa out of her daydreaming

**“Sorry, I’m here”** Sansa apologized, smiling fondly **“I missed you so much, Margie! How are you?”**

**“Oh, you know, bored to the core, nothing fun happens here”** Margaery pouted, before continuing **“How about you, living with a biker gang… Anyone worth mentioning?” **she asked, giggling her eyebrows suggestively

_Him _**“No”** Sansa tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew she had failed, as she felt her cheeks warming up, something that her best-friend had also noticed

**“You sure?”** she teased

**“Yeah, I’m sure”** Sansa said, rolling her eyes, but her grin was hard to miss. _Those damned eyes…_

**“Sansa, dear, by the way you’re blushing, I bet those pajama trousers are wet as hell”**

**“Margaery!”** Sansa yelped, bringing her spare hand up to cover her face, as her friend laughed happily. Margaery always pushed her just the right way, and she became a different person around her. More loose, confident, and daring, and Sansa loved the power that transpired from her, when she was with Margaery. She looked to her side, and Arya was deep in her heavy sleep **“Okay, I’m gonna tell you something, but you cannot, I repeat CANNOT tell anyone”**

Margaery smiled deviously **“Cross my heart”**

**“Jon’s been friends with this guy since his teens, right, and he was the one that introduced him to the club. It so happens that his family owns the auto shop we work in and he’s also smoking hot, I mean, steaming hot, drop dead gorgeous, looks that could kill kind guy. And you know what’s the worst?”**

**“what?”**

**“He knows he’s so damn irresistible, and he’s not afraid to show it. And he keeps teasing me, and calling me Red, and I’m trying really hard to keep my distance because I know nothing good will come from messing with him, but he’s starting to get on my nerves. Even the way he smokes is stupidly sexy, and that smug grin does things to me that I’m too ashamed to say out loud”**

Sansa finished with a sigh, feeling a lot better for finally talking about her frustrations with her best-friend. Margaery, on the other end, was silent.

**“You need to get laid”** she finally said, despite the protests that erupted out of Sansa **“So let me get this straight. Your boss is a hottie, your personal Christian Gray in leather, whiskey and smoke, that keeps flirting with you, and you’re having second thoughts?”** Margaery asked, dumbfounded

**“He’s my boss”** Sansa recalled

**“Yeah, I know”**

**“And he’s Jon’s best - and quite possibly - only friend”** Sansa pressed

**“That’s unfortunate. For Jon”**

**“Margie!”**

**“Alright, I get it, off limits”** the brunette said, bringing her arms up, as a gesture of surrender **“But I still think you need to get laid, to get him off your mind”**

**“Any suggestions?”** Sansa joked, as her friend brought her hands down, and looked up, thoughtful

**“The 4****th**** of July weekend is coming up in a couple weeks, I could visit you and I would help you find a gentleman that is willing to… assist you in that matter. I can take Loras with me and we’d go out to a bar, or something. It’ll be fun”** she finished, with a wink

Sansa chuckled **“You’re my hero”**

**“I’m happy you be of service”**

Sansa looked to the clock on the bed table, it was twenty minutes past midnight.

**“I need to go to sleep now, but we’ll talk about your visit tomorrow, okay?”**

**“Okay. Love you, bestie”** Margaery waved and sent a kiss

**“Love you more, bestie”** Sansa replied, before ending the call

She sat the phone down on the table, next to the clock, and slipped inside the covers, feeling happy knowing her best-friend in the world was coming to spend a couple days with her, and she would finally get rid of that itch that was a certain mister [Jax Teller](https://eamesandbellamyaremyheaven.tumblr.com/post/188178131435/heart-of-novocaine-ch2-jax-teller-x-sansa-stark#).

*~*~*~*

Sansa set down the last book on the shelf with a self-satisfied grin on her face, as she finally finished organizing the accounting books of the Teller-Morrow Autoshop. It took her the better part of two weeks to do it, too, and countless late evenings, but it was done.

**“Fuckin’ finally”** said Gemma, as she tapped a stack of papers on the tabletop, aligning them perfectly, and set them inside a folder, closing it promptly “I’s starting to think we’d never see the end of it”

**“Well, it’s done”** Sansa stated, with a smile, and the older woman smiled back.

Sansa liked Gemma a lot, and it seemed to her that the feeling was reciprocate. Gemma had taken her in her wing, these past couple weeks, and Sansa had learned that there was nothing Gemma wouldn’t do for her family, and the club. All she asked in return was devotion, and honesty. She would occasionally ask about Sansa’s life before she came to Charming, about her family, her friends, and past lovers, and if there was a topic Sansa would evade - past lovers - she wouldn’t press on.

**“So, have you got any plans for the 4****th**** of July?”** Gemma inquired, with a raised eyebrow, as she leaned back on her chair and lighted a cigarette, as Sansa sat down on her chair

**“Actually yes, I do. My best-friend and her brother are coming for the weekend. Arya and the boys cleaned the backyard, and the pool, and I think we’ll have a BBQ”** Sansa raised her head and looked towards Gemma, as an idea settled in **“You should come. I mean, Jon could invite the club, everyone brings the family, and we’ll have a good time”**

**Gemma laughed “Oh honey, they would bring the house down”**

**“No, it’ll be fun, I like having them around”**

Sansa was caught by surprise by her own admission. They were starting to grow on her. Gemma had been right, they were a big family, there was no way around it.

**“Alright then”** Gemma grinned, and Sansa noticed it was the same smug smile Jax had **“But we need a fuckload of beer”**

*~*~*~*

Even though it was only the beginning of the week, and the holiday was only on Sunday, Gemma had insisted to do the shopping beforehand. She had to stop by the cleaners, she had said. For that, Sansa was left “in charge” of the shop. It was not the first time, really, but it was the first time something went terribly wrong.

**“FUCK!”**

Sansa rushed to the garage, her heart pounding on her ears, when she noticed a terrified Eddie jumping up and down with his hands clasped on his butt-cheeks, while the rest of the group, Tig, Chibs, Jon and Juice stood there laughing their arses off, practically into tears.

**“What in the hell happened!?”** Sansa snaps, eyes wide and hands over her hips

**“We’re just playin’ with the prospect, that’s all”** Juice says in between coughs, as he tried to contain his laughter, as the rest of the group were too

**“THEY SHOT ME IN THE ASS!!!” **Half-Sack yells, and the loud laughter returned

Sansa frowned, looking at Jon with menace, and he began to explain, knowing fully well that she would kick his ass in front of the Sons if she didn’t get an answer **“It was an accident, Sans. With a nail gun. He came out of nowhere, and-”**

**“Someone needs to take him to the ER”** Sansa cut him off, pointing at the poor boy

**“It’s nothing, no need to worry that pretty head of yours”** Juice retorted, as the laughter was dying out

**“You know what, Juice? You better watch your mouth or I’ll slap the bullshit out of you!”**

There’s not a sound on the garage. Jon is wide-eyed and mouth open, paralyzed on the spot. Tig and Chibs, the wonder-duo, had adverted their gaze to anywhere expect her imposing frame, and Juice’s expression is a mix of confusion, and admiration.

**“Whoa Sans, didn’t mean to upset ya”** he said in an apologetic tone

**“Just forget it, I’ll take him. C’mon Eddie, let’s go”**

Sansa stormed out, pulling her car keys out of her back pocket, followed closely by an agonized prospect. She never meant to snap like that, specially at Juice, whose company she’d learned to appreciate over time, pet names aside. He was funny and kinda sweet, although a little empty-headed. She would apologized when she returned from the hospital, she had decided. But for now, she wanted to leave him feeling guilty for pushing her buttons a little too far. As she was reaching the door, she heard Juice’s voice **“Damn Jon, ya sis got some big balls of steel!”**

*~*~*~*

Jax enjoyed these little private times with Abel. Of course, for the baby it was all the same, whether he was there or not, but for him it meant the world. Abel was his world, at least, the innocent part of him that he hoped to preserve unstained. There was no hope for him and Wendy, no love left, but for Abel he knew, in his heart, that he had something good left to give.

So he would visit his baby son, and he would talk with him, for him, for a couple of hours everyday. And the baby responded well to his voice, Tara had said, as he was growing strong everyday. Jax couldn’t be more proud of the little ass-kicker.

The only matter he was still wary of was Tara, as in being around Tara and not get his heart broken, again. Tara had bailed on him once, and he knew that if things went south she’d do it again, it was her classic MO. Still, having her around once more made him optimistic, thinking that maybe this time she would stay with him.

But did he wanted her to stay? With him, for the matter? If felt bittersweet, thinking of Tara, looking back to their childhood good times and the way they’d loved one another without remembering the way he felt when she left. The hurt of the betrayal was still very present on his mind, and he wasn’t sure he could trust her again like he used to, specially now, that a wrong turn, a bad decision could affect directly the club, and his family.

And, to complicate things further, as if they weren’t a big mess as they were already, there was the growing infatuation on a certain redheaded goddess, a crush he didn’t seem to have any control of, that was leaving him a sleepless moron and a daydreamer, like a love-fool. He hated the power she had over him, even if she didn’t know it. She was too good for his lifestyle, anyway. What would happen to the sweet Sansa, being thrown into a world of chaos, blood and violence? He would never let that happen to her, he had decided, she deserved better.

Jax waved goodbye to Tara, and glance once over to Abel, as he left the nursery. He walked his confident stride, but he knew his face showed different, a bit gloomy. He hated when he was logical. Now he was brooding, he though to himself. What in the hell was she doing to him!?

As he walked by the emergency room, he noticed a tall frame of a woman with hair the colour of fire, that even behind a curtain he could see the bright shades of red, and he stopped abruptly. 

**“Sansa?”** he called, hesitantly, pushing the curtain aside slightly, just enough for him to peek through. She turned around, in surprise, but as soon as her eyes met his her face softened, and she gave him one of those smiles that race his heart, boiled his blood, and shook his bones.

**“Oh- hey Jax”** she said gently, and he rushed forward

**“What happened?”** he asked, and she raised her hand, pointing at Half-Sack. He was lying in the stretch facing down, his bloody butt-cheek sticking out of the hospital robe.

Jax raised his brow at Sansa, the curiosity of the situation making him grin, or maybe it was the sinful looks she was sending him as she spoke.

**“Juice shot him in the ass with a nail gun”**

Jax crossed his arms over his chest, trying really hard not to laugh his ass off. He looked at the boy, and back at Sansa, who was looking back at him, biting her lower lip, obviously trying not to laugh too. So fucking adorable.

**“Well, I bet you can find a good use to that hole too”** he finally said, mockingly, not being able to hold it in anymore

**“Oh, screw you Jax!”** Eddie yelled, raising his head at him, flustered

**“I just might let you, if I can use the new hole”** he said, winking at him, as Sansa made a repulsed expression and shove him aside, making him finally burst in laughter

**“Jax, what are you still doin-?”** Tara walked in, but stopped abruptly as she noticed he was not alone. 

**“Tara, this is Sansa and Half-Sack, they work at the autoshop. Tara’s the doc looking after Abel, and she’s an old-friend” **Jax explained, the latter part more directly at Sansa, although he wasn’t sure why

Tara glance at Sansa quickly, as she walked towards the stretch, holding the patient chart, analyzing it **“It’s a small puncture, there’ll be no need for stitches. Just the tetanus shot and a bandage, and he’s out in 20 minutes, max”**

**“Thank you”** Sansa said with a soft smile, and Tara smiled back

**“Well, in that case I’m going back to the TM. Sans, need a lift?” **he cursed himself under his breath, Tara was looking at him with curiosity

**“Nah, I’ll wait for Eddie”**

_Eddie? What the fuck!? When did he became Eddie!?_

**“Besides, I brought my car”** she finished with an apologetic smile

**“Sure, whatever”** he tried to sound casual, uninterested, but by the way Sansa looked confused, and Tara amused, he knew he was failing miserably. He needed to get out of there, quickly. He grabbed a cig as he turned around to the exit, already knowing the reaction he would draw out of Tara

**“NO SMOKING INSIDE THE HOSPITAL!”**

*~*~*~*

Sansa watched as Jax left the room, unsure of what to think of what had just happened. Jax looked uneasy when Tara joined them, they obviously had more in common than an _old-friendship_. Not that Sansa cared, anyways. Okay, maybe she cared a little. Tara was stunning, and she had a medical degree. She was no croweater.

**“Hey, I’m gonna stop by Abel’s, do you wanna come with me?”** Tara asks, and Sansa hesitates **“It won’t take long, it’s just enough time for the nurse to take care to your friend”**

Sansa couldn’t decline, it would be rude. So she nodded, and followed quietly the doctor into the nursery, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the baby. Abel was lying inside an incubator, tubes covering his small frame and dressed only in a diaper. Sansa felt herself gasp at the sight of the fragile body, a recent scar covering most of his chest.

**“He was born with an hereditary heart condition, passed on from Jax’s family”** Tara noted, as she walked closer to the incubator. She looked back at Sansa, who was petrified at the door, and made a motion with her hand, pleading for her to join her.

**“He was also born premature, due to his mother’s drug abuse”**

**“I know, Gemma told me”** Sansa heard herself say, low and mechanical, as she could not advert her eyes from Abel. She felt herself grabbing hold of her own left wrist, brushing her finger softly over the handkerchief she wore folded as a bracelet. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about him…_

**“You need to be careful with Gemma”** Tara said deadpan, and Sansa looked away from the baby, right into her eyes **“There’s nothing she wouldn’t do for her family. And that makes her dangerous”**

Sansa wasn’t a stupid girl. She knew Gemma was dangerous. They all were.

**“I know what Gemma is, I know what they all are capable of”** her gaze was intense, determined **“But my brother Jon is a member of the club, so this is my home now. They can’t frighten me”**

Tara shook her head, recognizing the eminent defeat, as the end of her mouth curled up slightly, obviously impressed by Sansa’s boldness. From now on she would think twice before underestimate Sansa ever again, for sure.

**“May God help you then”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the second chapter! Didn’t expected to finish it so soon, but I’m really excited with this story progression. If the end seemed rushed, it’s because the chapter was getting long, and I didn’t wanted to break it in two. There will be plenty of Sansa and Tara interactions in the future, I promisse!
> 
> Sorry for any mispellings, english is not my native language, and I don’t have a beta-reader. 
> 
> And remember, Feedback = Love!


	3. Chapter Three - Go with the Flow

** **Chapter 3 - Go With the Flow** **

** **

Sansa stopped the car in the Teller-Morrow park, and waited. Her heart was hammering on her chest so loud she could hear its pounding on her ears, and her grip on the wheel was so tight she had her knuckles white, bloodless. In contrast, her face was hot and crimson, as she stubbornly - and fruitlessly - tried to avoid the stream of tears from falling down her cheeks.

Her morning had started as most did, lately. She got up, hopped in the tub for a quick shower, got dressed, and she picked up some discarded clothes she found on her way from the living room to the kitchen, where she would prepare her breakfast and pack her lunch.

But as she picked a bomber jacket she recognized as Rickon’s, the rattling in the inner pocket caught her attention. Well, Sansa isn’t nosey by nature, but something inside her was screaming at her to take a look at it, and she always trusted her intuition.

She felt herself gasp, as she held the pipe and the small package that contained the rock, undoubtedly crack.

Saying she was mad was an euphemism. She was bat-shit crazy. So, she rushed to Bran and Rickon’s room, grabbed the cup of water that stood on the nightstand and threw the liquid at Rickon, effectively waking him up. And then they argued. The nastiest, ugliest fight she had in her entire life. There was screams and insults being thrown both ways, the words “irresponsible” and “ungrateful” being said the most by Sansa. After a while Rickon stopped, his eyes devoid of any emotion, and his voice was filled with venom, as he spoke the worst thing that everyone had ever said to her.

** **“I wish you had died instead of them”** **

And Sansa stormed out. She didn’t even remembered leaving the house, so it was a surprise to her when she came to her senses, and realized she had driven all the way to the shop.

She looked around, and felt relieved as she noticed Gemma’s car was not there yet. She practically ran inside the shop, and straight to the bathroom. At that point - as she pretty much cried her lungs out - she was somewhat soothed knowing the store was empty that early, leaving her alone to cry it all out. All of the sadness she felt over the loss of her mother and brother, who was also her best-friend and biggest ally. All of the doubts she felt, after her decision of moving in with Jon, whom she barely bonded with over the years, the new small city, the new dead-end job. The sense of inadequacy, not being enough. Not enough to take care of her younger siblings. Not enough to take care of the household. To support the family. Just not enough.

Sometimes, late at night, as she laid awaken in bed, she wished, too, she had died instead them.

*~*~*~*

Jax smiled, as he noticed Sansa’s car at the parking lot, but no sign of mother’s. So, he decided to go in the shop, and push Red’s buttons for a while. That always made his day a lot better. And if she pushed back... well, that would make his night, too.

But when he entered the shop, walking directly to the office, he was surprised to find it empty. There was no sight of the red-haired anywhere. He walked back into the store, and that’s when he heard it. The low, gut-wrenching sobs that came from inside the bathroom, and he knew. He tried to keep himself calm, as he neared the bathroom door and called for her. There was no reply at first, so he tried again, this time his voice was softer, carried with emotion.

He heard the quiet sniffle ****“Yeah, be right out”****

Jax felt a rush of dread coming through him. _Fuck, was Sansa hurt?_ He turned the nob, and the door opened. He pushed it gently, and closed it quickly right behind him. He gulped at the sight of her, sitting at the closed-lid toilet, head buried in her hands, wild red hair everywhere.

He promptly shorten the distance between them, kneeling in front of her. She raised her head from her hands, and that’s when he noticed the flushed tear stained cheeks and swollen lips. And he couldn’t help himself. He brought his hands up, one cupping her jaw, forcing her to look at him, while the other cleaned her hair strands that had glued on her wet face.

** **“What happened, darlin’?”** **

****“You shouldn’t be here”**** she said, obviously annoyed at his boldness, although her voice was breaking from the dryness of her throat ****“I’m fine”****

He scoffed, obviously not caring for her attempts to brush him off, and he used his thumb to gently tap her chin ****“Yeah, you look peachy”****

Sansa arched her eyebrow as a small smile grew on her lips.

** **“Are you saying I look bad?”** **

_Damn. He threw himself right under the bus with that one. _Like a deer caught in the headlights, he was lost in those giant soft blue eyes. And he can’t help but grin back at her for a moment, their faces so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips.

** **“I’d never dare to lie to you like that. You’re always perfect, even when you cry”** **

** **

Sansa narrowed her eyes, trying to look unimpressed with his flattery, even tough she was clearly trying hard not to smile. She laid both her palms flat on his chest and pushed him away lightly, as she brought herself up to her feet and walked to the sink, washing her face with cold water**** “I found drugs on Rickon’s jacket. Crack” ****she sighed, completely defeated ****“I don’t know what to do”****

** **

Jax tried to sound calm as he got up and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him as he studied Sansa**** “Does Jon know?”****

** **

She pulled the towel away from her face, and now that the redness and tears were gone, he could see the anger in her harden expression. It was a hard no. ****“It won’t change anything” ****she shook her head and closed her eyes briefly**** “He’s only 13. Who would sell drugs to a kid?”****

** **

Jax gulped and ran a hand through his hair, knowing fully well what he needed to do, and it wasn’t pretty**** “I know someone” ****he walked past her and out of the bathroom, calling out for her when he noticed she hadn’t move**** “You ever been on a bike?”****

** **

*~*~*~*

If someone had told Sansa a month ago that she would be riding on an Harley through a quaint little town like Charming, with a quite charming biker boy like Jax, she would laugh in their faces in disbelieve, amused by the preposterous thought of herself doing something so daring, yet so reckless.

And somehow, that was exactly where she winded up. With her arms around Jax’s waist, cruising the town as they made their way down to meet a drug dealer.

Bobby had arrived just as Jax brought the bike to an halt. Sansa could feel his eyes on her as she stepped out of the bike and took her helmet, his curious gaze never leaving her ****“Good morning, Sans”**** she could hear the cheer delight in his voice, as he turned to Jax ****“You’ve been busy, I see”****

Jax chuckled lightly, but the playfulness didn’t reach his eyes. He was now focused, pulling out a handgun from under the hem of his shirt, making sure it was fully loaded, before hiding it again.

****“You packed?”**** he asked Bobby, who simply nodded affirmatively ****“Good. Follow my lead. Red, stay close”****

** **

They walked inside the bar. Jax on the lead, followed by Bobby and Sansa was a little far behind them. In fact, she had barely walked through the door when, out of nowhere, Jax pulled a scrawny guy by his shirt and punched him square in his face, throwing him to the floor, where he continued the assault. Bobby pulled out his gun, warning his friends to stay put, and Sansa immediately closed the door behind her, leaning against it so no one could walk in on them.

****“You sold my ex that shit and I gave you a warning”**** Jax said, as he ceased the punches, pulling the guy closer to him by his shirt ****“If you ever took your business to Charming again I would come after you”****

** **

****“I’m sorry” ****the man tried to apologize, as he spat blood

** **

** **“The thing is, not only did you sell in my town, but you also sold to someone from the family. I bet you remember him. Curly hair, very skinny, thirteen years old...”** **

** **

Jax finished the sentence with a strong blow, making the dealer wince in pain**** “I didn’t know he was SAMCRO, I swear! I’m sorry, Jax! I’m sorry!” ****he cried out, breathless

** **

Jax let go of the man, as he was barely conscious. He got up and walked towards Sansa, pulling a smoke to his lips and lighting it up ****“Are you okay with this?”****

****“I think he got the message”**** she replied, nonchalantly, as she opened the door and walked out, followed closely by Jax. He finished his smoke with two puffs, throwing the cigarette butt to the concrete, and smashing it with his foot, as he went to lean against his bike.

Bobby walked out the bar and towards them, hiding his gun under his shirt, as he raised a thick eyebrow to them, but speaking directly to Sansa ****“Your kid’s alright?”****

** **

****“If by alright you mean grounded until he turns 30, he is” ****both man laughed, and she continued, as the mood had lighten up**** “He’s fine, I think it was a one time thing”****

** **

Bobby nodded in response, before hopping on his bike**** “I’m heading back to the shop, you coming?”****

** **

****“I’m gonna go grab a bite to eat, I’m running on empty” ****Jax said with a grin, patting lightly on his tummy

** **

****“Sansa, need a ride?” ****Bobby then asked, starting the engine of his bike

Sansa took a look at Jax. He was staring at her intently, his blue eyes fixed on hers, and an alluring smile played on his lips.

****“Haven’t eaten either, I could use some food”**** she looked back at Bobby, smiling gently ****“But thank you, Bobby”****

** **

Bobby smirked, as he readied himself to drive off**** “You kids behave”****

** **

Jax mounted the bike swiftly, handing Sansa her helmet as he put on his**** “There’s a diner a few streets down, they have the best fucking pancakes of the whole damn world”****

** **

****“Sounds good” ****Sansa said, as she sat herself behind Jax, wrapping her arms around his torso, holding onto him more confidently this time. He peaked over his shoulder to make sure she was ready to leave, his hand pressing gently over hers against his chiseled stomach.

If someone had told Sansa a month ago that she would be so attracted to a man like Jax, she would have laughed in their faces in disbelieve, amused by the preposterous thought of herself falling for an outlaw, a criminal, a bad guy.

And somehow, that was exactly where she was drifting to. Margeary would be proud.

*~*~*~*

The diner seemed straight out of the 50’s. Trailer looking box, neon signs at the windows, the black and white checkered floor and the bright red leather seats. Even the waitresses were dressed in vintage uniforms.

****“Sit in one of the booths, I gotta use the restroom”**** Jax pulled his hands up, showing the blood red stained knuckles

Sansa nodded and sat in one of the couches, watching through the window as the street became alive with people starting their day. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and she message both Jon and Bran, who had called her a few times - a LOT - and spammed her with messages asking what had happened, where she was, and if she was alright. She didn’t wanted to go in details over the phone, so she texted simply. _I’m fine. Running errands. Talk to you tonight. _

Jax sat himself in front of her, arm stretched over the back of the seat, and a waitress came towards them, straightening her apron as she smiled widely, with her eyes locked on Jax.

** **“Hi Jax”** **

** **

****“Hey... Candy”**** he replied, obviously uncertain of her name, and her smile grew even bigger, if that’s possible. Her face had to be hurting, by now.

****“Unbelievable”**** Sansa snorted as she looked away, to the window. Wait. Did she said that out loud?

She turned around, and Jax was looking right at her, eyebrow arched up and his trademark cheeky smirk on display. The waitress was glaring at her. _Fuck_. She did said it out loud.

****“I’ll have the usual: pancakes, eggs and bacon”**** Jax said, handing the menu over to the waitress

****“Make it two. And coffee. Black.”**** Sansa finished, mimicking his gesture

****“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone last night”**** Candy spat out, clearly not minding if anyone else in the diner was listening

****“I’m not. We work together”**** Jax explained

****“She a mechanic?” ****Candy said dumbfounded. _Where does he find these morons?_

****“Do I look like a mechanic to you?”**** Sansa snapped, annoyed. It wasn’t exactly an easy morning, and that girl was messing with her nerves. And she really needed that coffee - stat.

Jax simply chuckled ****“They don’t make ‘em this pretty”**** at that Sansa glared back at Jax, shooting him a warning look, and in response he smirked and winked back at her, shamelessly. Only Jax Teller could inappropriately flirt with her in front of his night-fling and not give two shits about it. But there was something in his eyes that Sansa hadn’t seen before, a spark she couldn’t quite describe ****“How ‘bout that food, uh? I’m starving”****

** **

The girl hesitated, but still walked away, awkwardly. The small-talk flowed easily - with Jax it always did. They talk about anything, everything and nothing, at the same time. Sansa made a pun comparing dirty laundry and Jax’s lady friends, and Jax was about to say something snarky when suddenly his smile dropped, as he pursed his lips and stared at someone coming from behind her.

****“Teller. Sansa.”**** the distinct voice of Deputy Chief David Hale rang from behind her. Sansa turned around, stretching one arm over the couch’s backseat, and she shot him one of her sweetest, most sincere smile she reserved just to please.

** **“Good morning David”** **

Sansa could feel Jax’ eyes piercing through her, probably wondering when did they gotten to first-name base. But Sansa was just like that. If a person felt right to her, easy to have around, it would take her no time to break formalities.

****“What can we do for you in this fine morning, Deputy?”**** Jax asked, his tone demanding and domineering

****“I received a call, from a bar a couple streets away. Someone beaten up a crackhead pretty good” ****Hale looked between Sansa and Jax, focusing on the latter, and since no one spoke he continued**** “You two wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?”****

** **

Jax was about to talk, but Sansa cut him off ****“Nah. We’ve been together all morning, and I didn’t see a thing. You, Jax?”****

****“Not a damn thing”**** Jax finished. He shrugged and waved his hand, dismissively ****“Now go away, you’re ruining our date”****

****“It’s not a date”**** Sansa stated, matter of factually, but still amused by his determination, in charming her and annoy Hale at the same time.

****“Yes it is”**** Jax looked like a little kid, wide round eyes and a pout that was quickly turning into a smirk ****“We went out on a ride, we’re eating out and it’s not even noon yet”**** he leaned over the table, coming closer to her ****“One of the best dates I’ve ever had, to be honest”****

Sansa chuckled, mimicking his gestures, enclosing the distance between them ****“It’s not a date! You’re my boss and my brother’s friend. This is a business lunch, at the most”****

Jax pulled his hand flat against his chest, feigning hurt ****“Ouch, baby, you’re breaking my heart”****

Sansa cracked out loud, laughing joyfully. Jax quickly followed her, but his eyes never left her. They had already forgotten their surroundings, right until Hale cleared his throat, and both of them looked up to him.

** **“In that case, I’ll leave you two to your... date”** **

** **

** **“It’s not a date!”** **

** **

*~*~*~*

****“So... Candy, uh?”**** Sansa teased, nudging her shoulder against Jax arm, as they walked out of the diner

****“Shut up”**** he breathed out with a smile, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close

Then he felt it. Underneath his thumb, a thin straight scar salient in the soft skin of her wrist. He turned her wrist around and opened his palm. How could he’d never noticed the scar? It crossed her wrist vertically, and it wasn’t small, either.

****“A stupid mistake”**** Sansa muttered, as she yanked her arm away from his hold, rubbing the skin of her wrist with her own hand

****“We all done shit we’re not proud of, Sans”**** Jax offered, lowering his head in order to stay eye level with her ****“It’s okay”****

****“I’m tired of having my siblings looking at me like I’m some tragedy”**** Sansa admitted ****“All it takes is one look at this scar and it’s a pity party”****

** **

Jax smiled**** “Then do something about it” ****he took her wrist in his hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the mark**** “Wear yours scars proudly, and no one can used them against you”****

** **

****“How poetic of you” ****Sansa joked, yet she seemed to consider his words for a few seconds**** “Do you have anything in mind?”****

** **

*~*~*~*

By the time they got to the Autoshop, everyone was already there, and most of them were outside, either working or smoking. As soon as Sansa walked out of the bike, Bobby called out for her, as Chibs, Tig and Juice stood watching them, smiling like idiots**** “That was a long ass meal”****

** **

****“We ran into Hale” ****Jax explained, as he took Sansa’s helmet from her hands, and set it on his bike ****“Everything’s fine, don’t worry”****

** **

****“What you got there, Sans?” ****Tig asked, pointing at her wrist.

Sansa raised her arm, exposing a freshly made tattoo, a minimalist rose, it’s outlines expertly covering the scar she was always trying to hide. Now, no one else would be able to see it, and she could finally heal. Tig and Juice came closer, inspecting the piece, congratulating her on the design. Chibs walked towards Jax instead, and smacked him on the back of his head.

** **“The hell, Jackie? You spend a morning with the lad and you’re already corrupting her?” ** **

That moment would forever be engraved in her mind.

The way they all cared for her, loving her without expecting anything in return. Jax was scratching the back of his head, frowning, while the bunch laughed at his expense. Sansa set her hand on his upper arm, rubbing it gently, while setting her other arm over Tig’s shoulder, whom quickly pulled her closer into a hug, shoulder on shoulder, tightly against his ribs, while grinning foolishly. They were all happily chatting, and although Sansa wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying, she smiled at the way their faces lighted up with the exchange. And finally, the way Jax eyes sparkled, as he looked at her with a wide smile and an intensity in his eyes, an inescapable tension, a heart-warming bliss, that Sansa can’t help but to let out a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, sorry for any misspelling, and don't forget
> 
> Feedback = Love!


End file.
